Screaming
by fabiscate
Summary: Pós guerra/Antes do cap. 699. Mesmo depois do moreno demonstrar quase que abertamente o que sentia em relação ao time 7 e de ter voltado, parecia que ele estava cada vez mais distante da rosada. E isso a matava por dentro. AVISO: SPOILERS
1. Rotina

_Postando a primeira fic SasuSaku que eu tive coragem para fazê-lo haha. Talvez ela não seja muito grande, mas não sei ao certo quantos capítulos terão porque ela está fluindo aos poucos. Vou deixar essa classificação por enquanto. _  
><em>Enfim, tenham uma boa leitura. E pra não deixar de dizer: VIVA O CANNON!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong> ''A maioria dos dias do ano é comum. Eles começam e terminam, sem nenhuma memória durável nesse tempo. A maioria dos dias não tem impacto no decorrer da vida."<strong>_(500 Days of Summer).

Acabara de tomar o último gole da sua centésima xícara de café. Não sabia quanto já engolira; perdeu a conta na quinta vez que descera para pegar mais.

Insônia era uma coisa complicada, mas era algo com que Haruno Sakura estava habituada. Com um suspiro, deixou seu livro de medicina de lado e esfregou os olhos. Não sabia que horas eram, mas não se importava. A única coisa que sabia de fato era que estava ali por muito, muito tempo... Sentada na velha mesinha de estudos, estudando mais sobre plantas medicinais, venenos e outras coisas complicadas. Precisava colher qualquer informação preciosa depois que a guerra acabara e trouxera com ela milhares de feridos. Mas ela também rezava para que o sono finalmente chegasse. Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era dormir... Aliás, "dormir" era uma incógnita para a moça há muito tempo, mais precisamente há uns quatro anos e alguns meses. Ela até arriscava. Fechava os olhos, tentava relaxar, contava até cem – sua mãe sempre dizia que funcionava – aos poucos entrava na inconsciência, 3 2 1 e... Começava a onda de pesadelos. Sempre sonhava com o dia em que foi deixada inconsciente naquele banco frio por ele, em que declarou todo seu amor e implorou com toda a força de sua alma para que ele ficasse ali com seus amigos, ao lado dela. Sonhava coisas sem sentido, como mortes, sangue, ele, ele, ele, ele.

Suspirou.

Sasuke era a pessoa mais complicada do mundo que ela conhecia. Mesmo depois de finalmente aceitar a amizade de Naruto, salvar o mundo junto com o mesmo, reconhecer seus erros e ter aceitado de bom grado voltar pra vila, o senhor-cubo-de-gelo ainda continuava, bem... um cubo de gelo. Começava a achar que ele sofria problemas de bipolaridade. Poxa, mesmo com o fato de ele ter lhe perdido perdão – sim! O todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, senhor eu-sou-maior-que-vocês deixara o orgulho de lado e pediu perdão a Haruno Sakura, a garota irritante! – ele estava cada vez mais distante dela. Sakura achara que depois disso, o muro que ele criou que a distanciava cada vez mais dele viria à ruína, mas não foi bem isso. Parecia até que Sasuke reforçara esse muro, e isso ficou evidente quando ele deu entrada no hospital de Konoha. A rosada estava finalmente feliz que Sasuke finalmente voltara. Feliz era pouco, ela estava explodindo em êxtase. Louca para vê-lo e cuidar dele, dar-lhe carinho e quem sabe até abraça-lo... Mas toda sua felicidade se desfez quando soube que o moreno havia dado instruções para que ela não entrasse em seu quarto. Toda a euforia se dissolveu em segundos e ela só se perguntava o porquê. Perguntou até para Tsunade, mas recebeu apenas silencio de sua shishou. Ah, além do decreto que a partir daquele dia viraria babá médica particular de Naruto. A única coisa que podia fazer era lamentar-se consigo mesma. Com outro suspiro e sentindo os olhos arderem – e ela sabia muito bem que eram por lágrimas contidas e não pelo fato de não ter dormido – pegou sua xícara e saiu do quarto. Não conferiu pela janela se o sol já nascera ou não, mas pelo ar que adentrava já deveria ser de manhã.

- Certas coisas não deveriam ser tão complicadas. – murmurou para si mesma enquanto descia as escadas. Amar Sasuke estava incluindo na lista.

A casa da médica-nin não era o que se podia chamar de "a casa do sonho de qualquer shinobi", mas Sakura gostava dela. A sala era bem ampla de cor clara, com a mesa de jantar no centro. Duas poltronas de cor verde clara ficavam ao lado direito do cômodo, uma de cada lado de um sofá também da mesma cor e uma mesa na cor tabaco no centro. Havia uma estante ao lado esquerdo com livros que iam de estudos medicinais há romances orientais e ocidentais. Fotos da família estavam espalhadas em uma mesa ao lado da escada e pela casa, mas uma em especial se destacava: a foto de casamento de Mebuki e Kusashi, um tesouro que Sakura considerava incalculável. Plantas de todos os tipos enfeitavam os cômodos como samambaias, rosas e narcisos – as preferidas de Sakura – ecortinas no tom rosa bebê enchiam as janelas, tudo cortesia de Mebuki. A cozinha era pequena e ficava ao lado da sala, onde possuía apenas um pequeno balcão, armários superiores no tom bege, fogão e uma geladeira. Havia três quartos no andar de cima e um banheiro. Resumindo: não era uma mansão, mas era o bastante pra ela e seus pais viverem. Vivera ali os melhores e piores anos da sua vida. Não trocaria aquele lar por nada.

O cheiro de missoshiru* encheu suas narinas assim que adentrou a sala, juntamente com o de ovos fritos, bolinhos e torrada. Isso a assustou, porque não considerou a hipótese de ser tão tarde. Quando adentrou a cozinha, sua mãe se encontrava de costas para ela, trabalhando no fogão. Para anunciar a sua chegada, Sakura fez um leve barulho ao colocar a xícara na pia. Mebuki deu um leve sobressalto.

- Sakura! Mas já está de pé? Hoje não era seu dia de folga? – cumprimentou a filha, enquanto enxugava as mãos no pano que estava posto em seu ombro. A garota retirou uma mancha invisível da blusa do short doll rosa-bebê para demonstrar descontração.

- Fiquei até tarde lendo meus livros medicinais, insônia a senhora sabe. – deu de ombros, encostando-se ao balcão com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- De novo? – seu tom era acusador. Sakura deu um suspiro cansado. Aquelas discussões estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes.

- Mamãe, você sabe como eu sou. Quando me engajo numa coisa, vou até o fim. Eu nem vejo o tempo passar. – falou com tédio.

- Sei, sei. – soltou um suspiro resignado – só me preocupo com você, e o seu pai também. Passar tantos dias em claros lendo livros não é lá muito saudável e você como médica deveria saber disso. Além dos mais, suas olheiras estão cada dia mais horríveis. - gesticulou ao redor dos olhos da filha girando o dedo indicador, fazendo Sakura soltar uma risada contida. As benditas olheiras sempre marcaram presença, como se fosse algo que Sakura ganhou de brinde ao nascer, mas parecia que ultimamente estavam mais evidentes, formando uma cor próxima ao lilás.

- Estou preocupada com você. – continuou – Sei que você não é daquelas que dorme por várias horas seguidas, obviamente não puxou ao seu pai – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – mas ultimamente isso vem acontecendo com frequência, e você está sempre pensativa e longe daqui, como se estivesse em outro planeta. Só espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando – lhe lançou um olhar a repreendendo.

Se as mães comuns possuíam um sexto sentido, Mebuki no mínimo possuía o centésimo. Sakura nunca falou de fato para os pais sobre sua vida pessoal e isso incluía sua vida amorosa. Ela era bastante fechada e não sabia ao certo como desabafar todos esses sentimentos. E digamos que seus pais não eram as pessoas indicadas para pedir algum conselho sobre amor, principalmente o seu pai. Mas de alguma maneira Mebuki havia sacado que alguma coisa estava errada com sua filha, e isso assustava Sakura. A rosada pigarreou.

- Imagina mamãe, é só impressão sua. Sempre fui assim. – sua voz entrecortada pelo nervosismo não estava ajudando muito.

- E eu nasci ontem né Sakura? Mas não vou insistir nisso porque eu sei que você não vai me contar nada sob pressão. Mas saiba que qualquer que for o problema, pode falar comigo ou com seu pai, mesmo que ele faça piada da situação. E só estou dizendo isso porque notei o quanto você ficou diferente com a volta do Uchiha bonitão. – teria sido cômico o jeito como sua mãe se referiu a Sasuke, se não fosse o fato de o sangue da rosada ter borbulhado como a lava de um vulcão com a simples menção de seu sobrenome. Fato que, logicamente, tentou esconder com um sorriso gentil em seu rosto.

- Agradeço a preocupação mamãe, mas está tudo bem comigo. E pode acreditar que a volta do Sasuke não me afetou em absolutamente nada, a não ser pelo fato de ser tão bom ver o Naruto totalmente feliz – obviamente mentir não era o forte de Haruno Sakura, e Mebuki mais do ninguém sabia disso. Mas não se sabe lá porque, ela deixou passar essa "mentira"–sim porque a parte do Naruto era totalmente verdade – pois logo deu um sorriso meigo antes de falar, e alguma coisa dentro de Sakura falava que não iria ser tão fácil assim...

- Tudo bem então, se você diz – falou ainda com o sorriso, o que não deixou Sakura menos desconfiada ou aliviada. – você não respondeu a minha pergunta sobre hoje ser o seu dia de folga ou não.

- Não, hoje vou trabalhar pelo menos meio expediente. Mas amanhã sim é meu dia de folga. – aquela palavra soava tão encantadora para ela... Mebuki assentiu murmurando uma afirmativa.

- Melhor você se apressar. Seu pai já já desce e você sabe como seu pai é quando se trata de comida – revirou os olhos e as duas riram em uníssono. Kusashi era o que chamavam de "máquina de comer" ambulante, o que deixava Sakura sendo uma médica muito preocupada com sua saúde, apesar de ser engraçado o fato de ele acabar com todo o jantar em menos de cinco minutos. Com um beijo na testa de sua mãe, a médica começou a se arrastar até o banheiro da casa, retirando a blusa do short doll no caminho. Falar de Sasuke com sua mãe, mesmo que pouco e indiretamente, a deixou nervosa e com as emoções a flor da pele. Só de pensar nele, seu coração esmurrava nas costelas de forma dolorosa. Mesmo com ele ali, tão perto – mas ao mesmo tempo longe – Sakura não deixava de sofrer por ele. Era como um martírio que carregava, ao mesmo modo que amá-lo com tanta força também era. Sua missão na terra: amá-lo com toda a alma e receber em troca a pura e simples rejeição do moreno, mesmo depois de tudo aparentemente bem. Deu o terceiro – ou seria o quarto? – de muitos suspiros do dia enquanto se despia dentro do banheiro. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que iria ser um dia daqueles.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que esse primeiro tenha agradado, estou com a mente pipocando e dependerá de como ela será recepcionada. <em>  
><em>Vejo vocês em breve s2<br>_


	2. Cafeína

_Como vão vocês? Então, eu estava planejando postar o capítulo mais cedo, mas algo totalmente terrível aconteceu comigo: fiquei bloqueada. Pois é, mesmo com a cabeça explodindo de ideias eu simplesmente fiquei brigando com o papel em branco do word por três dias. Sensação mais horrível que se pode ter. Mas hoje eu consegui colocar a cuca pra trabalhar e fiquei o dia todo trabalhando nesse capítulo. O final pelo menos saiu do jeitinho que eu queria hahaha. Espero que gostem!_  
><em> Ah, mas antes queria mostrar a música que está me inspirando a escrever e me ajudou a desbloquear as ideias, só pesquisar por The Heart Wants What It Wants da Selena Gomez. Enfim, sem mais enrolações haha Boa leitura!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ela estava só. Com a eternidade à sua frente e atrás dela. O humano é só.<strong>" _– Clarice Lispector (Uma Aprendizagem ou o Livro dos Prazeres).

Cafeína em excesso poderia causar vários tipos de problemas: ansiedade, insônia, aumento do ritmo cardíaco, tremores musculares... Principalmente para alguém que passara uma noite inteira empurrando garganta abaixo mais e mais do liquido escuro delicioso. Mas para amantes de um café bem feito e quentinho, recusar uma xícara era praticamente um pecado. Ainda mais quando Shizune lhe oferecia com todo o amor, sempre quando notava que você precisava de um pouco mais para manter a sanidade. Coisa que estava acontecendo com frequência.

Encostadas em um dos corredores do hospital, Sakura e Shizune deliciavam um momento de descanso de cinco minutos. A cirurgia de mais cedo as deixara esgotadas e nada como uma boa cafeína para repor as energias. Sakura bebericava distraidamente em sua caneca cor de gelo, uma mão enviada em um dos bolsos do jaleco. Shizune, com sua caneca verde musgo, considerava a companheira com certa curiosidade. Poderia ser apenas impressão sua, mas Sakura lhe parecia a cada dia mais cabisbaixa. Apenas imaginava claro, que se devia a um certo paciente que se encontrava em um dos quartos próximos, sob os cuidados seus e de Tsunade. Um paciente bem teimoso e cabeça dura.

- Sakura, Naruto vai ter alta amanhã não é?

- Uhum. – murmurou com um biquinho formando em seus lábios rosados, enquanto observava distraidamente o pouco líquido escuro que ainda restava.

- Você já foi visita-lo? – perguntou antes de beber mais um pouco do conteúdo da caneca.

- Ainda não, não tive oportunidade. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior distraidamente. Shizune não se conteve e deu um meio sorriso, meneando a cabeça em seguida.

- Ele está bem... Também vai receber alta amanhã. – Sakura não conseguia esconder o que realmente queria perguntar. Ela era orgulhosa demais. A rosada nem sequer olhou para Shizune quando retrucou secamente, devolvendo-lhe a caneca,

- Não sei do que você está falando. – e girou nos calcanhares.

- Sakura...

- Te vejo mais tarde, Shizune. – acenou já de costas para a companheira.

Shizune a observou enquanto sumia no fim do corredor. Com um suspiro, dirigiu-se até a cozinha do hospital. O amor poderia ser uma droga às vezes.

Ela estava um caco. Cansada física e mentalmente, não sabia como arrumara forças para a cirurgia que realizou há quinze minutos. Shinobis que voltavam gravemente feridos de missões eram realmente complicados. Com as mãos ocupadas pela bandeja cheia de bandagens limpas, seguia de cabeça baixa até o quarto de Naruto. Alguns pontos sobre seu estado de saúde precisavam ser revisados antes de dar-lhe alta. Foram três semanas aguentando as crises de histeria do loiro em querer deixar o hospital logo. Uma criança que chorava com medo de agulhas era bem mais fácil de lidar. ''_Ele está bem... Também vai receber alta amanhã_'' dissera Shizune. Sakura inspirou profundamente, sentido a garganta apertar. Tentou de maneiras inimagináveis não proferir por seus lábios a pergunta que coçou em sua língua o dia todo. Não perguntar ''_como vai o Sasuke-kun?_'' ia contra os seus instintos. Mas necessitava mostrar que o fato da rejeição que estava sofrendo não lhe atingia em nada. Amor próprio; essa era a questão. Mas ela era sempre tão fraca e seu rosto não escondia o fato do quanto ela estava gritando por dentro. Do quando seu coração sangrava.

Inspirou fundo novamente, empurrando as lágrimas teimosas. Parou em frente ao quarto do companheiro de time, alisando a frente do jaleco com uma das mãos, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para recompor seus sentimentos conturbados. Ensaiou seu melhor sorriso e entrou, notando que Naruto estava acordado. Na cabeceira encontrava-se um vaso de narcisos bem cuidados. Hinata com certeza já passara por ali mais cedo, trocando cuidadosamente as flores como sempre fazia. Esse ato fazia-lhe lembrar de tempos antigos, onde fizera o mesmo. Aquilo machucava como mil navalhas transpassando o seu corpo. Ao notar Sakura ali, Naruto abriu seu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sakura-chan!

- Como vai o paciente mais hiperativo desse hospital? – perguntou com zombaria, depositando a bandeja na mesma cabeceira das flores. Aproximou-se para pegar o prontuário que se encontrava preso aos pés da cama.

- Com tédio. E com fome. – choramingou.

- Com fome? Mas o seu almoço não foi há poucos minutos? – quis saber, as sobrancelhas juntas em duvida enquanto analisava o prontuário a sua frente.

- A comida daqui é horrível, sem gosto nenhum. Eu quero meu lamen! – choramingou outra vez com uma careta, arrancando uma risadinha de Sakura.

- Eu já devia saber... Mas você sabe que só pode comer coisas leves Naruto. Você está em processo de recuperação – lembrou-lhe enquanto apontava-lhe um dedo acusatório e aproximava-se para alguns exames rápidos. Verificação de pulso, conferir se não tinha nada de errado usando o estetoscópio, exame de reflexo... Sakura agradecia o fato de Naruto ficar sempre muito quieto, facilitando o seu trabalho. Depois de uma rápida olhada nas feridas quase cicatrizadas do rosto, se prontificou a trocar as bandagens do braço amputado. Primeiro relaxou os músculos com seu chakra e depois começou a trabalhar concentradamente. A medica-nin era sempre muito competente no que fazia, tentando efetuar tudo com perfeição. O trabalho no hospital sempre fora perfeito para deixar sua mente ocupada. Quando acabou tudo, verificou o se o soro estava em ordem e voltou-se para o prontuário, anotando algumas observações do estado de saúde do loiro. Naruto se recuperava de modo rápido, isso porque o chakra da Kyubbi ajudava. Notara que o loiro hoje estava muito calado, o que era estranho. Enquanto o examinava, sentia-o lhe observando e sabia que estava louco para perguntar algo, mas o porquê de tanta hesitação Sakura não sabia.

- Sakura-chan? – finalmente se pronunciou depois de tanto tempo em silêncio.

- Hmm? – murmurou sem tirar os olhos das anotações que fazia.

- Você... sabe se o Sasuke vai ter alta amanhã também?

O coração da rosada desenfreou. Naruto sempre perguntava o estado de saúde do amigo, mas Sakura nunca estava preparada para aquilo. Não teve coragem de lhe contar que na verdade fora proibida de entrar no quarto do Sasuke a pedido do mesmo. Naruto estava tão feliz com seus amigos todos reunidos outra vez que Sakura quis poupá-lo de mais esse problema. Porque Sasuke tinha que ser assim, tão complicado? E porque mesmo assim ela não deixava de amá-lo?

Sakura sentiu a garganta seca e pigarreou antes de proferir o mesmo que Shizune falara mais cedo:

- Ele está bem. Também vai receber alta amanhã. – repetiu mecanicamente, devolvendo o prontuário ao seu local pertencente evitando o seu olhar. Tsunade sempre lhe informava do estado de Sasuke. Não que ela perguntasse – coisa que se segurava para não fazê-lo – mas sua shishou o fazia porque conhecia bem a pupila. E então, toda vez que Sakura visitava Naruto para os exames diários ela repassava tudo, como se a mesma também visitasse Sasuke diariamente. Mas aquilo não ia ficar escondido do conhecimento do ninja hiperativo por tanto tempo, mas adiaria o máximo se fosse possível.

Sakura voltou à bandeja para arrumar as bandagens sujas, mas sentia os olhos azuis de Naruto em si.

- Ok então... estava planejando uma comemoração no Ichikaru. Você sabe, para relembrar os velhos tempos. – ao proferir aquelas palavras, seu tom de voz tinha pouca animação. Algo como desconfiança, o que deixou Sakura meio inquieta. Ela suspeitava que o companheiro de time não fosse _tão_ idiota assim. Talvez ele sacara algo de errado nela.

- Sim, me parece uma boa ideia. – ela tinha receio de olhá-lo nos olhos e fazê-lo comprovar alguma suspeita que pudesse ter, já que tentou por um pouco de entusiasmo na voz, mas falhara miseravelmente. Odiava ser um livro aberto como era.

Nesse momento, alguém entrou no quarto e Sakura viu Hinata ali parada, as mãos ocupadas com mais um vaso de flores. A médica tentou esconder o meio sorriso arrumando mais um pouco o conteúdo da bandeja. Talvez Naruto fosse sim muito idiota por não perceber certas coisas que estavam bem em cima do seu nariz.

- Sakura-sama – cumprimentou timidamente, ao que Sakura devolveu com um aceno de cabeça olhando-a bem nos olhos. Pegou então a bandeja, equilibrando-a em uma das mãos virando-se para a saída.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata, fazendo-a dar um sorriso contido. Aproximou-se depositando bem de leve a mão livre no ombro da moça, surpreendendo-a.

- Está tudo muito bem Hinata. Você poderia cuidar dele pra mim enquanto resolvo algumas coisas, por favor? Sei que você faria esse trabalho melhor do que eu. – sussurrou as últimas palavras dando-lhe um sorriso cúmplice. Os olhos perolados lhe olhavam confusamente, mas ao final a morena devolveu-lhe um sorriso tímido ao que Sakura entendeu como um 'sim'. Hinata poderia muito bem curar com coisas mais eficientes. Só dependia agora de Naruto deixar de ser tão tapado e aceitar de braços abertos os cuidados especiais de Hinata.

- Até mais Sakura-chan! – despediu-se energicamente, voltando a ser o mesmo cara arrojado que era. Ela acenou brevemente de volta e saiu para o corredor vazio.

Mas Sakura não se moveu, porque observava um quarto a poucos metros dali, com o coração apertado. O quarto _dele. _Geralmente um ANBU ficava de guarda a porta, mas dessa vez não havia ninguém ali. Estranho, talvez perguntasse a Tsunade depois o por que. Sakura sempre se sentia intimada com o ANBU ali parado e nunca sequer tentou se aproximar. Mas agora, a tentação de fazê-lo era mais forte do que a razão. Será que ele estava acordado? Será que já comera? No que estava pensando? Sentia-se estupida por pensar nessas coisas, mas era mais forte do que ela. Seu coração martelava na caixa torácica e sentia sua coragem crescer mais e mais. Moveu-se, o sangue martelando nos ouvidos. De onde tirara tanta ousadia? Não tinha noção. Talvez fosse a cafeína correndo nas veias ou então o desejo insano de vê-lo só por uma vez, mesmo que de longe e através da fresta da porta. Uma fina e maldita fresta de porta os separariam, mas era o suficiente para ela.

Verificava ao redor, para ter certeza de que ninguém se aproximava. Só uma espiada de leve e ela iria embora, mesmo que o seu coração lhe ordenasse que invadisse o quarto e o agarrasse ali mesmo para nunca mais deixar escapar. Apoiou a bandeja numa das mãos e foi abrindo lentamente, e o medo de que ele estivesse acordado a deixou receosa. Mas quando observou pela fina fresta, percebeu que a cama estava vazia. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e decidiu então entrar no leito, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Fechou a porta atrás de si e analisou a cama bem arrumada. Ficou ainda mais confusa e de repente a ideia dele ter recebido alta já hoje veio-lhe a mente. Seu coração apertou-se em frustação e decepção por ninguém ter-lhe avisado nada. Mas lembrou-se do que Shizune falara, relaxando um pouco. Mas será que Shizune saberia de alguma? Claro, afinal ela cuidava do estado de saúde de Sasuke junto com sua shishou. Na verdade, Sakura não sabia o que pensar. Atreveu-se a chegar mais perto da cama. Será que pegaria mal se ela começasse a cheirar o travesseiro? Certeza que o cheiro dele ainda estava lá, como uma droga que Sakura não pudesse recusar. Igual a cafeína. Moveu-se lentamente, mas algo impediu-lhe de fazê-lo. Uma voz ecoou pelo cômodo. Uma voz que fazia o sangue da rosada congelar.

- Sakura...?

E então o som de bandeja caindo no chão de cerâmica estrondou por todo quarto e o cérebro de Sakura entrou totalmente em colapso.

* * *

><p><em>E então? Gostaram? Não deixem de comentar por favoooor, a opinião de vocês é muito importante!<em>  
><em> Até a próxima flores s2<em>


	3. Paradoxo

_E aí gente, tudo bem? Como passaram a virada do ano? __Eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, porém houve um imprevisto. MAS AGORA ELE ESTÁ AQUI, ÊÊÊ. Quero dizer que estou muito feliz com a recepção da história, os elogios e tudo mais. Vocês são umas lindas! __Esse ficou um pouco maior do que os outros, mas acho que não é motivo para reclamações rs _  
><em>Enfim, sem mais delongas... Divirtam-se!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>''<em>Se você vê estrelas demais<em>

_Lembre que um sonho não volta atrás_

_Chega perto e diz "Anjo"_

_Se você sente o corpo colar_

_Solte o seu medo bem devagar_

_Chega perto e diz "Anjo"_

_Bem mais perto e diz "Anjo"_

_Se uma coisa louca_

_Sai do seu olhar_

_Fique em silêncio_

_Deixa o amor entrar_

_Pra que tanta pressa de chegar_

_Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar''_

– **Anjo, Roupa Nova**

- Sakura?

Dizer que a moça de cabelos róseos estava em choque era um eufemismo. Com a mente em pane total, ela ainda permanecia de costas com a expressão mais apavorada do mundo. É claro que ''invadir'' o quarto de hospital do Sasuke resultaria nesse tipo de coisa. O que ela diria agora? _Estava apenas lhe espiando, mas entrei no seu quarto sem pensar porque pensei que você já tivera alta e só queria confirmar minha suspeita. _Como ela era burra! Graças a Deus ele surgiu antes que pudesse pega-la inalando o cheiro do seu travesseiro. Se tal fato tivesse acontecido, Sakura teria fugido imediatamente para a floresta mais longe possível. Analisando no momento, a ideia tinha sido a coisa mais estúpida que já pensara na vida. Infelizmente, quando se tratava de Sasuke, Sakura não conseguia colocar toda a sua alta inteligência para funcionar direito.

- O que faz aqui? – quis saber, mas não havia vestígios de raiva ou impaciência na sua voz, só pura e genuína curiosidade. _Ah, aquela voz..._ Sakura tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando sentiu um arrepio atravessar a sua espinha.

A médica meio que se sentia dormente, como se o sangue tivesse parado de circular pelo seu corpo. Mesmo com seus conhecimentos médicos, não sabia se aquilo era de alguma forma possível, porque seu coração não dava trégua nenhum minuto. Sasuke mais uma vez com o seu poder de deixa-la na beira de um abismo de incertezas. Tentou se recompuser, alisando a frente do jaleco. Aquilo estava começando a virar uma mania. Virou-se – não mais confiante do que estava antes – e finalmente, ah finalmente encontrou o olhar do moreno. O quanto ansiou por isso desde que o mesmo lhe levou do céu ao inferno em menos de um segundo após receber a notícia da maldita proibição. Mesmo com o rinnegan, ela não poderia se sentir mais satisfeita. O olhar sem mais vestígios de ódio e sede de vingança, ela podia ver o Sasuke verdadeiro espelhado ali. O Sasuke por quem ela se apaixonou. Mas Sakura sentia-se meio confusa, porque o moreno não demonstrava estar com raiva por encontra-la ali. Na verdade, sua expressão estava um pouco... desolada? Não sabia dizer. Vestindo apenas uma calça preta, seu dorso estava nu, apenas coberto pelas ataduras que aparentavam estar molhadas. Parecia que ele acabara de sair do banho e a rosada confirmou isso quando percebeu que ele enxugava a nuca com uma toalha pequena. A que ponto um ser humano pode chegar quando se vê que está sentindo inveja de uma _toalha? _Sakura sentia-se tão estúpida... mas ninguém poderia condená-la pela visão que obtinha no momento. Sasuke era perfeito em todos os sentidos, mesmo cheio de bandagens e com apenas um braço. Isso não lhe afetou em absolutamente nada.

Sakura engoliu em seco e pigarreou. Ele ainda esperava uma explicação.

- Bom... e-eu... – maldição! Porque ela simplesmente não conseguia conversar como um ser humano normal perto dele? Era nessas horas que compreendia muito bem como Hinata se sentia. Pigarreou mais uma vez e rezava para que sua voz soasse mais firme. Demonstrar que estava abalada de alguma maneira? Nunca. Dignidade em primeiro lugar. Porém ele a olhava tão profundamente... Arrepio na espinha, coração batendo freneticamente; Podia sentir o rubor se formando.

- Eu vim verificar se algo aconteceu, já que não vi nenhum ANBU de guarda a sua porta. – deu de ombros. Será que sua voz soou indiferente convicentemente? Rezava para que sim.

- Conferir se eu _fugi_? – não tinha certeza, mas ela notou um certo tom de deboche na sua voz. Impossivelmente, o coração da rosada acelerou ainda mais. Essa hipótese nunca passara por sua cabeça, mesmo depois dele se demonstrar tão inconstante várias vezes. Depois do pedido de desculpas ela não tinha mais receios quanto a Sasuke, justamente por ter notado que ele estava sendo realmente sincero. Bom, pelo menos até o momento da internação, onde ele se mostrou novamente um filho da mãe com o já tão massacrado coração da médica-nin. Novamente o abismo de incertezas. Sasuke era um verdadeiro paradoxo. Sakura inspirou e expirou fundo.

- N-não... Não é isso... É só que... – suspirou com força. Nem sabia por que estava se explicando; era inútil. – olha, esquece. Foi um erro apenas. – e dirigiu-se até a porta, sem olhá-lo e sem se importar com a bandeja que derrubara mais cedo. Alguma enfermeira cuidaria disso quando entrasse ali. Queria apenas sair dali e de toda aquela humilhação. Só queria sua casa, seu pai contando piadas sujas, sua mãe lhe dando broncas e sua cama. Nem devia estar ali mesmo, pois seu turno terminou há meia hora. Mordendo o lábio inferior, girou a maçaneta.

- Espera... – _a voz_ lhe pediu e aquilo ecoou em seus ossos. Talvez fosse algum tipo de ilusão da sua cabeça, sempre pregando peças; sempre tão brincalhona. Mas ela ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente, como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo que lutara com toda a força para não fazê-lo.

- Tsunade não veio aqui ainda. Nem Shizune. Você... poderia me examinar e trocar meus curativos?

- O que? – girou a cabeça tão rápido que ficou meio tonta. Sua voz soou indiferente como sempre, mas Sakura ouviu muito mais do que poderia querer naquele pedido. Porque ele confundia tanto a sua cabeça? Fazia de propósito? Sakura ia lhe retrucar o porquê de ser assim, porque sempre acabava dando um nó em sua mente com suas atitudes, mas notara só agora o que ele havia lhe dito.

- Espera, você disse que nem Tsunade e nem Shizune vieram por aqui hoje? – perguntou com o cenho franzido. Sasuke limitou-se a assentir e dirigiu-se até o banheiro para devolver a toalha ao seu devido lugar.

Estranho, talvez Tsunade tivera algum imprevisto hoje. Olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Passavam das duas da tarde.

- O turno de Shizune acabou há meia hora... – murmurou para si mesma. Com tantas cirurgias provavelmente ela acabou não conseguido tempo livre, ou esquecera mesmo. Analisou a situação, olhando para nenhum ponto especifico no chão e esfregando a nuca. Ao que parecia, não teria outra escolha. O senhor Sou Mais Inteligente Que Todos cometeu um erro grave por ter tomado banho antes de tirar os curativos. Para uma proliferação de fungos bastaria pouco tempo, e a troca deveria ser feita o mais rápido possível. Suspirou pesadamente. É, algo ali estava sendo arquitetado pelo destino para leva-la diretamente ao inferno. Algo em sua nuca coçava, sentindo que estava sendo observada. Quando olhou para a porta do banheiro, encontrou Sasuke encostado ao batente analisando-lhe. O rosto era impassível como sempre, mas a intensidade do olhar fez o interior de Sakura sacudir como se seus órgãos tivessem sido postos em um liquidificador. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e começou a juntar o que derrubara junto com a bandeja, colocando tudo em cima da mesma. Ainda estava sob o olhar dele. Deus, Sasuke conseguia lhe deixar em ponto de ebulição apenas com o fato de não tirar os olhos dela. O rubor em sua face era evidente.

- Eu... vou pegar bandagens limpas. Volto em um minuto. – e saiu feito um raio, encostando-se a porta quando a fechou, arfando. Sinceramente? Não queria voltar lá. Mal tivera coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava. Não saberia dizer se seu coração sobreviveria ficar tão perto dele. Seria uma tortura pior do que as muitas que tinham na Idade Média. Mas precisava fazer isso para o bem da saúde dele. Inferno! O moreno fora tantas vezes um filho da puta com ela, mas mesmo assim Sakura só sabia retribuir com cuidados e o mais puro e sincero amor, esse que ele tanto insistia em recusar. Não tinha outra saída, por mais que procurasse. Só rezava para que saísse viva dessa situação árdua.

* * *

><p>- Essa letra de Shizune sempre me estressando... – Sakura comentou em um murmúrio enquanto tentava desvendar o código secreto que Shizune chamava de letra no prontuário de Sasuke. Ela agora era novamente a médica profissional que sempre fora. Depois de muito esforço e mordendo insensatamente a ponta da caneta, Sakura começou a fazer os exames no individuo que se encontrava sentado à cama. O mesmo procedimento que fizera com Naruto mais cedo, porém com significantes diferenças. E isso se referia ao estado emocional da Haruno. Dizer que não estava borbulhando por dentro? Seria uma mentira deslavada. Agradeceu o fato por ser profissional ao extremo e não permitir que suas mãos tremessem. Mas o olhar que ele ainda lhe direcionava não contribuía muito para isso. Ao examina-lo, notou que ele não estava muito confortável. A pulsação encontrava-se alterada, o que ela comprovou mais ainda com o estetoscópio. Talvez a aproximação indesejada que ele obrigava a se submeter estava deixando-o com muita raiva, apesar do seu rosto não demonstrar nada. Não queria admitir a tristeza que esse pensamento lhe causara.<p>

- Você não deveria ter tomado banho ainda com os curativos, correu risco de uma proliferação de fungos na pele sabia? – o repreendeu enquanto tirava as ataduras sujas e molhadas do seu dorso nu. Diferente de Naruto, suas feridas não se cicatrizaram por completo. Não deixava de notar o quanto o corpo de Sasuke era perfeito, mesmo ferido. Os músculos bem trabalhados, devido aos anos fastidiosos de treinamentos. Queria tanto tocar aquela pele de maneira _bem _diferente do que fazia agora... Maldição, alerta ''pensamentos proibidos''. Não era hora para aquelas coisas! Profissionalismo em primeiro lugar, esse era seu lema.

- Não tive muita escolha, eu estava imundo. – respondeu dando de ombros. Sakura limitou-se a murmurar uma afirmativa.

Ao terminar, passou para o braço amputado._ ''Relaxar os músculos com chakra sempre funciona... ''_ pensou distraidamente. Lembraria-se de perguntar sobre as próteses com as células de Hashirama para sua shishou quando a visse.

Ela estava se saindo bem apesar da atmosfera pesada entre eles, e se sentia orgulhosa por isso. Mas se ao menos ele parasse de olhá-la daquele jeito... Terminaria aquilo o mais rápido possível. Sentia uma tensão entre ambos, que não identificou muito bem o que era. Droga de coração que não se acalmava. Deixou o rosto por último, esse que se encontrava com menos danos.

E algo aconteceu.

Verdes, ônix e rinnegan se encontraram. As mãos da Haruno se posicionavam uma de cada lado do rosto do Uchiha. Toda a sua posição de ''médica profissional'' caiu por terra. O olhar dele, _Deus..._ Nunca na vida antes ele a olhara daquela maneira. Sentia-o olhar mais além, como se quisesse desvendar tudo que ela sentia, pensava. Um olhar que enxergava muito mais fundo. Um olhar que enxergava a sua alma.

Sakura não conseguia desviar ou fugir. Seu coração batia numa velocidade absurda e doía tanto, tanto... E inconscientemente, começou a acariciar o lado direito de seu rosto com o polegar. Para cima, para baixo, movimentos circulares... A pele do dedo estava em brasas.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sua respiração ficou árdua, tocando a pele de Sakura como uma carícia. Ela permitiu-se a fitar os lábios dele, tão convidativos. O que ele faria se ela atrevesse a se aproximar? Talvez estivesse ficando maluca, mas já não pensava com clareza e não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade perfeita que lhe foi concebida. Seria algo que ela guardaria para sempre consigo, caso ele se irritasse profundamente e a expulsasse de vez da sua vida. Era um risco que se permitiria correr.

Aproximou-se cautelosa, agradecendo por ele estar ainda de olhos fechados. Tão... perto.

Um trovão soou estrondoso lá fora.

Como se tivesse sofrido um choque de mil volts, Sakura se afastou de Sasuke. Totalmente esbaforida e desorientada, ela o olhava com as esmeraldas totalmente arregaladas. O moreno encontrava-se com a expressão em um misto de confusão e surpresa. Muito menos expressivo que Sakura, mas mesmo assim...

A médica andou lentamente até encostar-se a porta, mas não sabia se saía correndo dali, a mente dissolvida. Deus, o que acabara de fazer? Desde quando ficara tão ousada? Será que ele percebeu a sua atitude audaciosa? Talvez, pela sua fisionomia. Agora sim seria uma boa hora para correr até a floreta mais longe possível.

O som da chuva caindo no teto encheu seus ouvidos. Sem muito saber o que fazer, espalmou as mãos no cômodo que ficava próximo a porta, onde as roupas de pacientes eram guardadas. Ruborizada, queria evitar seu olhar, porém sentia-se encurralada. Agora sim que Sasuke a afastaria de vez da sua vida. Respirando profundamente, queimava de vergonha. Como era estúpida, maldição. Muito estúpida...

Houve um clique.

Era o som da porta sendo trancada. O coração de Sakura parou na garganta. Uma aproximação lenta ao seu corpo a pegou de surpresa. Parou a poucos centímetros, e uma respiração tocou-lhe a nuca. Então, uma mão tocou levemente seu braço. Eram somente as pontas de dedos, e mesmo com o tecido do jaleco, a região tocada estava em brasas. Como queria sentir aquilo na pele, saber se a sensação seria a mesma ou ainda melhor. Um nariz encostou em seu cabelo rosado, inalando o perfume. Sakura não se mexia. Não tinha reação. Provavelmente era mais um de seus sonhos, ou sua mente lhe pregando peças mais uma vez. A mão em seu braço deslocou-se até seu cabelo que crescera um pouco durante esse tempo pós-guerra. Delicadamente, algumas mexas foram afastadas. Sentiu lábios encostarem-se na pele alva e exposta, leves como uma pluma. Sakura fechou os olhos à sensação arrebatadora que aquilo lhe provocou. Parecia que sua imaginação estava cada vez mais fértil, por reproduzir sensação tão real. A ponta do nariz fez caminho da nuca até sua orelha, deixando uma trilha de fogo. Um calafrio lhe correu a espinha, na boca do estômago... Seu coração batia espelhando o barulho da tempestade golpeando a janela do quarto, cada vez mais forte. A respiração em seu ouvido estava pesada e Sakura não sabia se suportaria mais.

- _Sakura_... – a forma como seu nome foi sussurrado em seu ouvido, fez a médica-nin tremer. Seus joelhos viraram gelatina. Nunca aquela voz o pronunciava assim, tão cheio de urgência. Sakura se deliciou e queria ouvi-lo chama-la assim mais uma vez, a toda hora, a todo minuto, a cada segundo.

- Sakura... olhe pra mim... – a voz sussurrou com mais exigência agora. A mão desceu lentamente do seu pescoço até a sua barriga, depositando-se ali. Depois, lentamente, Sakura foi empurrada de encontro a um corpo quente. Arfou.

- _Sakura_... – outra vez. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. A mão em sua barriga empurrou-a mais uma vez para traz, com mais força, como se não estivesse perto suficiente. Sentiu uma protuberância um pouco acima das suas nádegas, o que a deixou um pouco confusa e desorientada. Mas um segundo depois sua ficha caiu e...

_Oh Deus..._

Aquilo a pegou com a guarda totalmente baixa. Apavorada, virou-se ligeira e automaticamente. O ato a desequilibrou e um braço a segurou fortemente pela cintura. Aqueles olhos de novo, que a levavam para outra dimensão. Sua garganta se fechou. Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela? Queria confundi-la ainda mais?

- Sasuke-kun... – ele fechou os olhos. Trouxe-a para mais perto. Duradouramente, conduzi-os até que Sakura recostou-se na cômoda. Inconscientemente, ela apoiou uma mão no ombro direito do Uchiha. Seus hálitos se misturavam, ambos com a respiração pesada. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, como uma sintonia perfeita.

- _Por quê_?... – aquela pergunta estava carregada de muito mais dúvida do que simplesmente sobre a atitude dele naquele momento. Porque ele fazia aquelas coisas? Sempre a arrastando mais e mais pra baixo, em um poço profundo e sem saída. O olhar do moreno desceu até seus lábios entreabertos rosados. Sakura fez o mesmo.

- Só estou... reivindicando aquilo que você me prometeu a quatro anos atrás... meus dias felizes.

E então o Uchiha finalmente acabou com aquela mínima e dolorosa distância. A tempestade lá fora se intensificou e um trovão ecoou por todo o horizonte.

* * *

><p><em>Ai ai ai, e aí? Até eu estou curiosa e aflita. <em>  
><em>Lembrem-se sempre que os reviews são super importantes pra eu saber a opinião de vocês e claro, motiva a inspiração dessa autora que vos fala haha. <em>  
><em>Prometo que o próximo postarei mais cedo (e não é promessa de político). <em>  
><em>Beijos a todas e claro: FELIZ ANO NOVO 3 <em>

_Ah antes que me esqueça, música do capítulo_: _Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most_


	4. Lar

_E AÍ MENINAS 33333333 _  
><em>Bom, antes do capítulo vamos a algumas considerações: <em>  
><em>- Antes de ler, preciso que vocês vejam a música que postarei nas notas finais. É importante para um melhor aproveitamento do capítulo. <em>  
><em>- Desculpem a demora, mas esse capítulo me deu um tanto quanto um trabalho. Vocês entenderão o porque. <em>  
><em>- Estou vermelha até agora com esse capítulo... <em>  
><em>- CAPÍTULO ENORME, ÊÊÊ <em>  
><em>- Desculpem qualquer erro, fiz uma revisão meio meia boca e nas pressas. <em>  
><em>- Mudei a classificação para menores problemas. <em>  
><em>Enfim, deliciem-se!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>''Eu estou indo para casa<em>

_De volta para o meu lugar_

_E onde seu amor sempre foi o suficiente para mim''_

**- Home, Daughtry**

Nenhum ser humano é perfeito. Nenhum. Todos cometem seus erros em algum momento da vida, por mais que muitos não os admitam. Ninguém nunca assinou um termo de acordo e compromisso com algum anjinho celestial antes de nascer, para que se comportasse durante a curta estadia na terra. Os pecados estão sempre presentes, por mais que alguém não queira.

Sasuke era um desses seres humanos errantes. Sim, ele era um ser humano, apesar de muitos não considera-lo como um. E ele errou; muito. Cometeu ações imperdoáveis, com pessoas que ele considerou importantes em sua vida e que se permitiu a chamar de família uma vez.

E uma em especial era motivo da enorme culpa que carregava consigo durante esses dias.

Doía pensar _nela_. Antes, quando estivera no abismo mais profundo da escuridão, não sentira remorso por quase tê-la matado. Ora, ela fizera o mesmo. Na época sentiu-se traído, e não compreendia o porquê de sua atitude. Quando se oferecera para ir junto com ele, não soou como anos atrás. Soou mais frio, igual ao seu interior. Não sentiu o mesmo calor que sentira na época. Mas isso não justificava o motivo de quase ter encravado um chidori em seu peito.

Nada justificava. Era Sakura, a que nasceu para ser tratada com desvelo. Que nasceu para ser amada.

Mas o ódio cegou-o com veemência. Tudo o que queria era vingar Itachi e quando deu por si, tudo virara uma grande bola de neve. Pensou estar num caminho sem volta.

E mais uma vez lá estava ele, a magoando com grosserias e atitudes. No fundo, isso lhe doía. Achou que sentimentos dentro dele estavam adormecidos, só que estava redondamente enganado. Quando a viu, depois de Itachi disse-lhe toda a verdade e ouvir a história de Hashirama, algo sacudiu dentro dele. E quando a viu lutar, percebendo que finalmente se tornara uma grande kunoichi, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de orgulho. Sempre acreditara nela.

Porém ainda sentia-se tão confuso, que por muitas vezes praticou ações típicas de bipolaridade. E _ela _sempre fora o alvo mais atingido das suas descargas emocionais. Uma hora a salvava de seu ato imprudente de atacar Madara de frente e depois era rude ao responder uma pergunta sua. Porém isso devia mais ao fato de sentir-se totalmente em cólera por sua atitude mal pensada. Sakura sempre fazia as coisas sem pensar, colocando a vida em risco em prol de mostrar que estava mais forte, e que não dependia de ninguém.

E, no entanto lá estava ela, esgotando até a última gota de chakra para resgatá-lo de uma dimensão de Kaguya para outra. O mínimo que poderia ter feito fora ampará-la em seus braços e deixasse que descansasse ali. Agradeceu por isso, meio que indiretamente. Ainda lembrava-se do cheiro dela; cheirava a suor e cinzas. Por um momento apenas, ele permitiu-se a se sentir... diferente.

Mas precisava seguir com seus planos e não deixar-se levar pelas emoções, coisa que sempre o prejudicou nos seus objetivos. Os laços fortes como sempre, o atrapalhavam em seus propósitos. Mas não seria fácil, com Naruto sempre em seu encalço lutando para trazê-lo das trevas, ainda mais agora que o loiro notara que o Sasuke insensível era apenas uma fachada. Estava claro que salvara Sakura e Kakashi de caírem na lava não por mera conveniência. Seu corpo naquele momento moveu-se sozinho, tendo como combustível o instinto protetor para com aqueles que considerou como sua família. No entanto, Naruto não seria problema. O mataria se fosse preciso. Se esse fosse o extremismo para acabar de vez com os laços antigos, ele o faria. Itachi estava morto e cumpriria seus objetivos, mesmo que eles estivessem equivocados. Nada importava mais. Sua vida já se encontrava perdida desde o momento que aceitou a oferta de Orochimaru. No fundo, ele já sabia que seria um caminho sem volta. Mas Sasuke não contava somente com uma coisa.

Sakura.

A beira do desespero e quase desistindo dele, ela confessou seu amor mais uma vez. Aquilo atingiu Sasuke de uma forma arrebatadora. Isso porque estava totalmente convencido de que a rosada já não nutria mais sentimentos tão fortes por ele. Ao contrário, pareciam ter se intensificado ao longo dos anos.

Sasuke era um shinobi poderoso e derrotou outros mais poderosos ainda. Ele lutara arduamente para isso. Mas todo guerreiro tem o seu calcanhar de Aquiles. E o do Uchiha tinha nome e sobrenome.

Naquele pequeno momento, sua mente viajou exatamente há quatro anos atrás. Um djavú violento, que lhe fez tremer por dentro. Lá estava ela de novo, confundindo a sua cabeça e fazendo-o repensar igual no mesmo dia que ele pretendia sair de Konoha sem ser visto por ninguém. Ao ouvi-la tão angustiada, quase mandou tudo para os ares e a acolheu em seus braços, se permitindo a receber aquilo que ansiou tanto nos últimos anos.

Amor.

Mas ele não era mais digno de tal sentimento tão puro. Ele estava sujo. Suas mãos, sujas com o sangue do seu irmão. E sua alma, suja com amargura, ódio e tristeza. Uchiha Sasuke era um completo lixo tóxico.

Pensou com amargura em como Sakura fazia-o desenterrar coisas que se censurou a não sentir mais. Sempre tão..._ irritante._

Por isso, a desacordou em um genjutsu cruel. Talvez assim, com mais decepções, ela desistisse de vez dele. Mas Sasuke podia ser muito inocente às vezes. Era Sakura, oras. Aquela que nasceu para amar e ser amada.

Foi por isso, que quando voltou, a proibiu de lhe visitar ou ficar responsável por seu tratamento.

Era fato que depois de apanhar muito – tanto no sentido literal da palavra quanto no ego – finalmente enxergou aquilo que tanto lutara para negar: ele sempre esteve redondamente enganado. Em tudo. Quando proferiu as palavras '_'eu perdi''_, aquilo queria dizer muito mais do que ter perdido a luta contra Naruto. Tudo o que fez durante os longos não passaram de burradas e idiotices de quem estava cego de ódio. Sasuke amaldiçoava seu melhor amigo por sempre estar certo afinal. As vendas de seus olhos cederam e ele pôde perceber tudo o que causara ao seu redor.

Ah, Sakura... o arrependimento caiu-lhe penosamente, fazendo-o sentir o pior dos homens. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos daquela que um dia tanto quis proteger do mundo. Seu âmago necessitava com toda a urgência que ela o perdoasse. Só assim morreria em paz algum dia. Porém o seu medo de ela não fazê-lo era tolo, porque lógico que ela o perdoaria. Ela sempre estava fazendo isso, amando-o incondicionalmente. Nenhuma outra garota o surpreendeu tanto quanto Haruno Sakura.

Era fato que nunca ligou para garotas, mas Sakura sempre fora um tanto diferente. Para ele, ela nunca deixou de ser a mais bonita da classe. Lembrava-se de que quando pequenos, observava aquela estranha menina de cabelos róseos com seus ônix curiosos. Até falara dela para sua mãe certa vez, sobre o quanto era esquisito meninas com cabelo rosa, ao que Mikoto respondeu com sorrisos: '_'talvez ela só seja especial''._

Sua mãe nunca esteve errada, afinal.

Dizer que nutria algum tipo de amor secreto pela Haruno era um exagero. Mas algo dentro dele mudava no decorrer da convivência com ela no time sete. E foi naquele fatídico dia na floresta da morte, que algo acendeu dentro dele. Movido pelo selo amaldiçoado e a raiva transbordando de seus poros, não aguentou vê-la machucada daquela maneira. Cego pela ira, só percebeu o que fizera quando ela o abraçou por trás e pediu para que parasse, sucumbida em angústia. Ele notou o quanto aquilo a magoou e a atormentou, então o selo regrediu. Ele não queria vê-la chorar. Ver suas lágrimas lhe doem até hoje.

Mas foi no dia que tomou a maldita decisão de seguir Orochimaru, que ele percebeu que Sakura significava para si de uma maneira bem diferente do que Naruto e Kakashi significavam. Ela encheu o vazio de sua existência com amor apenas com aquelas simples palavras, e por um momento ele se sentiu vivo. Porém já era tarde demais e o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito fora agradecê-la. '_'Obrigado por me amar... obrigado por tudo_''. Era isso que estava escrito nas entrelinhas de sua sincera gratidão. Para Sasuke, era quase como um ''eu te amo''.

Sim, Uchiha Sasuke era _apaixonado _por Haruno Sakura. Por Deus, quem o poderia culpar disso? E notou isso tão tardiamente. A culpa lhe corroía no âmago de seu ser. Era como um castigo que ele teria que suportar por tantos erros incorrigíveis. Por isso a afastou de si. Era o que ele planejava pelo menos. Mantê-la longe para não magoa-la mais ainda, porque Sasuke o fazia mesmo que sem querer. Era como se fosse um ''dom''. E sentia-se indigno de tocá-la. Mãos tão imundas para quem era tão imaculada... Não queria manchá-la. Queria mantê-la pura. Sakura permaneceria intocada para alguém que realmente a merecesse.

Mas planos são arquitetados por simples seres humanos errantes que nunca contam com o fator surpresa de seu pior inimigo: o destino.

Naquele dia, Sasuke acordou relativamente cedo. No dia seguinte, ele finalmente teria alta. A partir daquele dia, seu destino estaria nas mãos da Hokage. Prisão perpétua seria pouco para todos os seus crimes. E ele não se referia aos crimes shinobis. Ele aceitaria de cabeça baixa o que lhe fosse imposto.

Notou que o ANBU não montara guarda a sua porta, o que estranhou. Depois de comer o que uma das enfermeiras trouxera, esperou pacientemente por Tsunade ou Shizune. Não viu até quando as esperou, mas com certeza fora muito tempo. Recordava-se de Tsunade sempre lhe alertando sobre tomar banho com as ataduras, por isso só o fazia quando elas já estavam devidamente trocadas. Mas não aguentaria esperar muito mais porque sentia a imundice penetrando na pele como uma praga. Levaria uma bronca daquelas da loira, mas poderia lidar com isso. Já enfrentara coisas piores.

Deixou que a água morna o abraçasse em um afago. Relaxando os músculos tensos, deixou a água cair por seu corpo, mandando ralo abaixo todas as impurezas. Queria poder fazer o mesmo com a sua alma.

Estava trocando de roupa dentro do banheiro mesmo, quando sentiu uma presença de outro chakra ali. E ele o conhecia bem. Um arrepio transpassou por sua espinha, fazendo-o tremer. Inferno... maldito ANBU que fora retirado de sua guarda justo agora. Sasuke sabia que _ela_ não desistiria fácil. Já estava um tanto quanto preparado para isso. Estava arrasado, porque seu plano encontrava-se cada vez mais em ruinas. Ele não poderia ignorar sua presença. Era como se um campo magnético instalado ali no quarto o puxasse diretamente para ela.

Pretendia ser rude, mas vê-la ali tão indefesa o impediu. Não queria mais fazer isso. Chega de mágoas; Sakura já estava quebrada o suficiente.

A sua beleza lhe enchia olhos. Naquele dia ela estava relativamente com o cabelo bagunçado. As olheiras acentuadas marcavam as prováveis noites mal dormidas e o trabalho árduo no hospital. Ali, daquela maneira, ela não poderia estar mais linda. E levemente assustada então... Tentando achar alguma explicação plausível que pudesse dar ao moreno. Não evitou o coração batendo com força pela visão que obtinha. No entanto Sasuke não exigia realmente uma explicação; ele sabia _muito bem_ o porquê dela estar ali. O porquê de ter perguntado? Ele não sabia. Talvez para ganhar tempo.

Porém sua explicação o deixou levemente intrigado e ele só pensava o quanto ela era uma má mentirosa. Não evitou retrucar o que dissera um pouco debochado, um tanto quando divertido por ela querer mostrar-se indiferente. Não se chateou nem nada com aquilo. Ele não tinha direito nenhum em sentir-se assim. Só que a Haruno o interpretou de forma errada, e notando que realmente se magoara com aquilo Sasuke amaldiçoou-se internamente. Inferno, ele fez de novo. Ele sempre fazia isso. Quanto mais ele a despedaçaria? E ele tanto que evitou isso... Quando viu que ela planejava ir embora dali, fez algo impensável. Agora que se encontrava ali, queria-a mais perto de si. Por isso perguntou se ela poderia lhe trocar as bandagens. Fora um pretexto. Não pensou nem um pouco se ataduras molhadas ocasionariam algum tipo de problema ou não. Seu pedido foi por puro instinto de mantê-la perto.

Afinal, ele já era um soldado ferido em batalha. Esperava só o momento em que cairia de vez.

E foi olhando profundamente naqueles olhos, que ele não só perdeu a batalha, como também a guerra. Perdeu-se naquelas esmeraldas tão profundas, mergulhando-se nelas. Deus, como pôde um dia duvidar se ela ainda o amava... Estava tudo ali, escancarado em seu olhar. Tão profundo que um arrepio eriçou toda a superfície de sua pele. E quando ela começou a acariciar lhe no rosto com o polegar, um fogo interior tomou-lhe conta. Fechou os olhos e travou a mandíbula, para sentir melhor a sensação. Ele estava rígido, sentindo aquele carinho queimar a face. O Uchiha já se encontrava com o coração acelerado apenas em observá-la ser tão lindamente profissional e estar tão perto dele. Agora ele martelava dolorosamente. Sentiu o cheiro de cerejeira que vinha dela cada vez mais perto. Será que...

Houve um trovão e Sakura afastou-se dele como se tivesse tocado em brasas. Sasuke sentiu frio. Ela iria mesmo beijá-lo? Sasuke a olhava com um misto de confusão e surpresa. O calor interior intensificou-se quando ele a considerou, as esmeraldas totalmente arregaladas e um rubor tomando-lhe conta da face. Tão..._linda_.

E foi aí que a linha tênue entre a razão e a emoção do Uchiha foi rompida.

Quando ela espalmou as mãos na cômoda próxima totalmente desorientada, a expressão completamente desolada e envergonhada, foi o momento em que Sasuke mandou tudo pro inferno. Ele estava necessitado; queria toma-la nos braços e nunca mais soltá-la. Queria mostrar-lhe que ele não era indiferente a ela. Queria cuidar de seu coração partido, certifica-se de que fora mesmo perdoado. Cuidar de cada uma de suas feridas na alma e preenche-la com tudo aquilo que estava borbulhando em seu interior.

Sasuke sentia-se infeliz porque estava com algo incompleto. Algo dentro dele necessitava com todas as forças ser preenchido com aquilo que ele negou por tanto tempo. E só Sakura, só ela poderia fazer isso. Só ela poderia lhe dar os tão esperados dias felizes. Sempre foi ela.

Quando o Uchiha os trancou dentro daquele quarto, sabia que seria um caminho sem volta. Já não pensava com a clareza e cautela, como um Uchiha deveria pensar. Ele já não ligava mais. Sasuke era Aquiles, e ele fora derrotado na Guerra de Troia.

Cauteloso, aproximou-se. Não queria assusta-la e estregar as coisas, como era de praxe. Sasuke era especialista nisso. Depois, tocou-lhe levemente com a única mão que ainda tinha. Foram somente as pontas dos dedos, temendo como ela reagiria. A tempestade se intensificava lá fora. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação de querer fugir ou de repulsa. Maldito tecido que atrapalhava; queria sentir a textura da pele. Será que o cabelo dela tinha o aroma de cerejeiras? Lembrou-se do cheiro que emanava dela quando estava examinando-o. Ainda em um ritmo lento, encostou o nariz nos cabelos rosados que o tanto intrigara na infância. Sentiu-a tencionar o corpo. Sim, era uma fragrância de cereja, porém levemente mais adocicado e leve. Aquilo elevou Sasuke a um nível estonteante de embriagues. De repente, sua mente se enublou. Assustado, percebeu o que aquela simples essência que ela exalava lhe causou. Um desejo incontrolável invadiu seu corpo de forma irrefreável, um prazer que lhe devorou por inteiro. Ele estava excitado _apenas_ com o cheiro dela. Ele ficou tonto.

Totalmente confuso e com a mente nublada de desejo, afastou as mechas rosadas para beijar seu pescoço. Notou que ele crescera um pouco nos últimos tempos. Precisava sentir seus lábios naquela pele alva e suave. O coração batia tão incontrolavelmente... Ele já não se reconhecia mais.

A pele dela arrepiou-se com o contato, incitando-o ainda mais. A tempestade caía cada vez mais forte, o barulho ensurdecedor no teto e na janela do quarto. Fez o caminho da nuca até a orelha com a ponta do nariz, sentindo o aroma e a textura macia da região. Respirava com força, totalmente enfeitiçado por ela.

- _Sakura_... – sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma urgência inacreditável. Ele não se aguentava. Por Deus, precisava _tanto_ dela... sentia um frio na boca do estômago como nunca sentira.

Assim, num ato totalmente ousado e sedutor, empurro-a de encontro a sua ereção. O contato, impossivelmente, o excitou ainda mais. Notou que ela, talvez por estar confusa, não reparou a verdadeira intenção por traz do seu ato. Sussurrando mais uma vez o doce nome da antiga companheira de time de forma inconsciente, empurrou-a mais uma vez de encontro ao seu corpo quente, agora com mais força e exigência. Precisava mostrar-lhe o que ela causava nele, que por todo esse tempo ela nunca passou despercebida por ele. Que ela tinha muito mais importância do que poderia sonhar. Mas o medo dela rejeitá-lo o fez hesitar por um momento. E compreenderia perfeitamente se ela não o quisesse. Afinal, Sakura tinha motivos de sobra para isso.

Demorou, mas ela percebeu. E então virou-se para ele como um raio, desequilibrando-se, porém sendo aparada pelo único braço do Uchiha. Mergulhou novamente naquelas esmeraldas, tentando transmitir tudo o que sentia apenas com o seu olhar.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou debilmente. A forma como seu nome rolou pela língua dela – doce e cadenciada – foi como uma carícia para a sua alma ferida. Ele fechou os olhos, totalmente encantado. Como sentira falta da forma como ela o chamava, da sensação que sua voz o provocava. Inconscientemente, aproximou-a mais dele e com calma, os conduziu até que Sakura se apoiou na cômoda atrás dela. Uma mão pequena e delicada pousou em seu ombro direito, e ele arrepiou-se. Suas respirações pesadas misturavam-se; os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Nem nos seus melhores sonhos imaginou-se assim.

- _Por quê_?... – aquela pergunta estava carregada de muito mais dúvida do que simplesmente sobre a atitude dele naquele momento. Ele notou aquilo. Ela queria uma explicação, obviamente. Sasuke estava fazendo de novo: confundindo-a. Então, não aguentando mais, respondeu sua pergunta com uma coisa que estava guardado dentro dele a anos. De forma diferente, mas era a sua maneira de demonstrar sentimentos. Ele só queria deixar as coisas claras: precisava dela desesperadamente. Precisava daquilo que tanto ansiou desde que perdera a sua família.

- Só estou... reivindicando aquilo que você me prometeu a quatro anos atrás... meus dias felizes.

* * *

><p>Foi ele quem a beijou. Foi um simples tocar de lábios, porque ele planejava ser gentil. Esse cuidado dele fez os olhos da rosada arderem. Tanto que desejou isso... um ato de carinho vindo dele, mesmo que pouco. Sakura transbordou de felicidade.<p>

Mas os planos do Uchiha foram por água abaixo assim que seus lábios se encostaram. Foi como atear fogo em pólvora. Havia fogo por toda parte. Uma labareda de prazer se alastrou por eles, como fogo se alastrando em madeira. Beijavam-se com fervura, urgência e paixão. Sentimentos a tanto tempo reprimidos mergulham através daquele beijo tão cheio de fúria e desejo; os dois ficam atônitos com tanta intensidade entre eles. Os olhos de Sakura marejam, e uma lágrima escorre seguida de outras. Deus! Nem nos seus melhores sonhos se imaginou assim. Um rubor tomou conta de sua face. Um gemido escapa de sua boca e foi a deixa para que Sasuke a invadisse com a língua. O gosto que vinha dela era o de café. Sorriu internamente. Parece que esse vício não mudou com o tempo.

Sakura envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e lhe devolveu o beijo ardente. Um calor intensificou na região de seu ventre. Suas mãozinhas enterraram-se nos cabelos negros. Ele amaldiçoou o fato de estar apenas com um braço. Queria tanto envolve-la em um abraço... Certificar de que tudo aquilo era real e não um sonho maravilhoso. Apesar de senti-lo ali, tão onipresente, ela ainda não acreditava. O gosto de hortelã que vinha de sua boca era tão real... A qualquer momento esperava tudo aquilo evaporar e acordar no seu quarto, de volta ao pesadelo que vivia. Abraçou-o com força, temendo que ele sumisse a qualquer momento. Mas ainda não era perto o suficiente.

Os dedos de Sakura arranhavam o seu couro cabeludo, fazendo-o ofegar. Com um gemido rouco, ele lhe mordeu o lábio inferior quando a sentiu puxando os cabelos de sua nuca. Em resposta, Sakura investiu mais ainda o interior doce de sua boca e o beijo tornou-se mais árduo.

Mas eles precisavam de ar e foi com muita relutância que se afastaram. No entanto o moreno não perdeu tempo, e prendendo o seu olhar no dela, começou a retirar o jaleco. Sakura o ajudou, devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade voluptuosa. Voltaram a se beijar da mesma maneira de antes, envolvidos em um abraço emaranhado. Para facilitar o lado dele, Sakura sentou-se a cômoda sem quebrar o contato. Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, e Sakura o abraçou pelo quadril, sentindo a sua ereção. Ela gemeu sensualmente, e Sasuke completamente louco com o contato, afastou os lábios dos dela e começou a beijar e mordiscar seu queixo, descendo cada vez mais até encontrar seu pescoço, beijando-a ali. Sakura fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça, dando-lhe mais espaço. Os arrepios viajam por seu corpo inteiro, e Sakura estava cega com o desejo. Ela encostou os lábios na base do seu pescoço, beijando o local com ternura. Sasuke mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e em retaliação, ela arranhou suas costas. Sasuke sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

E ele não sabia muito que fazer, afinal nunca fora experiente nessas coisas. Por isso, deixou se levar pelos instintos. Começou a passear por seu corpo com a mão, mapeando cada detalhe dela. As pernas cremosas, os braços... Enfiou-se em sua blusa, para acariciar a barriga. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas em seu peito. Seus narizes estavam encostados e suas respirações misturavam-se, ofegantes. Foi ela dessa vez quem capturou a boca do moreno. Ele ficou maravilhado com sua atitude. Então, a mão em sua barriga macia voou até um de seus seios por cima da blusa. Sakura arfou, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Sasuke começou a massageá-lo, arrancando gemidos da companheira. Mas havia panos demais.

Sasuke abriu o zíper da blusa vermelha, já com certa pressa. Ela sempre o ajudava a arrancar as peças. Depois, a camiseta cor de mostarda, que foi jogada num canto qualquer. Agarrando a cabeça do moreno com as duas mãos, trouxe-o para si arrancando-lhe um beijo molhado. Ele tomou um dos seios mais uma vez; o sutiã dela era de um rendado preto. Começou a massagear o mamilo com o polegar, deixando Sakura a beira da loucura. Ela arqueou o corpo em direção a sua mão, jogando a cabeça para trás e arranhando o abdome definido dele. Ela gemia seu nome, deliciando Sasuke.

- Sasu... Sasuke-kun... – e ele aumentou o ritmo de sua carícia, beijando sua clavícula e fazendo caminho até o vale de seus seios. Ela tinha uma pele tão macia, cheirosa... Ele estava embriagado.

- Sasuke-kun – gemeu mais uma vez, as mãos enfiadas em seus cabelos. Ele se viu na beira da loucura, quando a medica começou a provoca-lo rebolando o quadril em direção a sua ereção. Aquilo já era demais, e, por céus, ele não aguentaria mais muito tempo. Necessitava dela. E ela, necessitava dele.

_Agora. _

- Sakura... – pronunciou com um tom totalmente animalesco e os dentes trincados, quando a garota aumentou o ritmo de sua investida. Com uma habilidade incrível, ele a ergueu em seu colo, fazendo Sakura soltar um gemido engasgado totalmente surpresa. Ela o abraçou com braços e pernas, deixando-se levar por ele. Sasuke os conduziu até a cama, derrubando a bandeja que se encontrava ali, sem se importar com o barulho que causara. A tempestade forte abafava quase tudo.

Deus, Sakura sentiu que ele estava muito mais excitado agora de uma forma totalmente impossível. E aquilo se devia a _ela. _Sasuke _a_ desejava de forma incontrolável, e esse fato fazia um sorriso de deleite forma-se em seus lábios.

Com todo o cuidado, Sasuke a depositou na cama. Mesmo explodindo de prazer, ele precisava se controlar. Era um momento especial para ela, e ele faria de tudo para não machuca-la. Agora, precisava se livrar dos restos das roupas.

Começou pelas botas ninjas, descalçando-a lentamente sem quebrar o contato com seus olhos. As esmeraldas estavam completamente tomadas pela íris dilatada de luxuria. Depois passou para a saia cinza, sendo ajudada por ela empurrando com uma mão junto com ele. E então, um short curto e preto, jogado em um canto qualquer em seguida. Ainda sem quebrar o contato, puxou-a para cima e a encaixou em seu colo. Mesmo com uma mão, conseguiu desabotoar o sutiã. O olhar que ele a devolvia deixou Sakura encabulada. Ainda mais quando este desceu para seus seios desnudos, fazendo-a corar lindamente. Sasuke umedeceu os lábios e então, capturou um dos mamilos com a boca e massageando o outro com o polegar. Sakura arfou, os olhos arregalados. Gemendo sedutoramente, arqueou-se de encontro a sua boca e sua mão apertava com força o lençol abaixo de si. Mais uma vez, ela incitou-o rebolando em seu quadril, arranhando suas costas. Sasuke tencionou a mandíbula. Desse jeito ele não se controlaria como desejava. Faltando apenas a única peça dela, ele a deitou novamente. Antes de retirar a calcinha, voltou a beijá-la. O gosto de café em sua boca era maravilhoso. Mas... Ele nesse momento queria sentir muito mais que o sabor de seus lábios.

Sakura já não sabia se aguentaria mais. Sua intimidade doía devido ao prazer avassalador. Queria lhe arrancar as roupas e senti-lo como nunca imaginou sentir. Ele começou a retirar sua última peça vagarosamente e em seguida, beijou seus tornozelos, subindo cada vez mais. Sakura fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua pele queimava em cada lugar por onde seus lábios tocavam. Depois, ele fez um caminho das coxas até sua virilha, e então...

Sakura abriu os olhos, espantada.

Sentiu seus lábios próximos a sua intimidade. Não precisou levantar o rosto para comprovar, mas o fez num ato de reflexo. E então, corou violentamente com a visão que obteve.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ignorando-a, ele não parou. A respiração dela aumentava cada vez mais com as investidas dele cada vez mais ousadas. Ela não conseguia controlar os gemidos, cada vez mais altos.

Ela estava quase lá, e ele intensifica seus atos percebendo isso. Seu corpo se contraia cada vez mais e ela colocou as mãos no cabelo dele gemendo seu nome, já sem forças. Mas ela não queria que ele parasse. Seu corpo estremeceu num orgasmo incrível, fazendo-o parar. Ela cai na cama, esgotada.

Totalmente satisfeito ele ergue-se. A vê totalmente esgotada, os olhos fechados e respirando duramente. Assim, permitiu-se contempla-la. Ali, totalmente nua, os cabelos desgrenhados, ofegante e ruborizada, ele estava completamente enfeitiçado.

- Linda... – sussurrou, aflito.

Sakura abriu as esmeraldas para ele, totalmente nubladas e escuras. Ele começou a retirar suas peças, e agora nada mais os atrapalhavam. Deitou-se sobre ela e beijou-a na boca novamente, agora de forma lenta e apaixonada. Sakura emocionou-se com aquele beijo tão cheio de sentimento. Separou-se dela e voltou a investir nos seios, excitando-a de novo. Ele estava a torturando. Agora, ele subia beijos cadenciados até o seu queixo e encontrou seus olhos fechados. Emoldurou seu rosto com a mão, acariciando o polegar em seu lábio inferior. Ele posicionou-se entre suas pernas.

- Sakura... olhe pra mim... – sussurrou amorosamente. Mas ela não o obedeceu, totalmente absorta com tanta volúpia.

- Sakura... – sussurrou novamente, agora sendo ouvido por ela. Encontrando as órbitas escuras de luxúria, prendeu-se ali.

- Não feche os olhos... – ela o obedeceu, assentindo.

E então, ele começou a penetrá-la devagar e delicadamente. Doeu um pouco, mas ela não fechou os olhos, cumprindo sua promessa. Olhando fundo nos olhos do Uchiha, mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele não se moveu, esperando que ela se acostumasse. Ela ofegava mordendo o lábio. Depois de um tempo, ele lhe perguntou:

- Você... você está bem? – seu olhar demonstrava preocupação. Ela assentiu energicamente. Assim, ele começou.

Eram movimentos lentos, temendo que pudesse machuca-la. No começo incomodou, mas depois a dor deu lugar ao puro prazer. Com as investidas ainda lentas, Sakura começou a gemer. Foi a deixa para que Sasuke fosse aumentando o ritmo.

Oh Deus, como aquilo era bom... Ele intensificava cada vez mais, e Sakura levantou-se ficando praticamente sentada no colo dele. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, os gemidos cada vez mais altos e constantes. Ele aumentou o ritmo e gemidos roucos escapavam de sua garganta. A tempestade batendo no teto e os trovões se mesclavam com os gemidos dela, que se tornavam gritos a cada investida mais forte. Sakura o abraçou, e seu quadril agora ia de encontro as suas estocadas ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o ombro do Uchiha. Sasuke enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, gemendo o nome dela em seu ouvido. Ele aumentou o ritmo.

Ele cerrou os dentes. Ela estava quase lá. Ele também. Intensificou mais uma vez as estocadas. A cabeceira da cama batia de encontro à parede. _Deus, _ambos ficaram anestesiados com a intensidade daquilo. Ambos estavam febris. Sakura gemeu mais alto.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura!

Um tremor violento transpassou seus corpos. E então, eles chegaram juntos ao clímax, gritando o nome um do outro ao mesmo tempo, abafados por um trovão estrondoso. A tempestade lá fora começava a se acalmar. Ele caiu sobre ela, exausto. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, ele sentindo o aroma do seu cabelo e ela acariciando seus cabelos, respirando em seu ouvido.

E foi ali, sentindo o aroma de cerejeiras vindo dela que pela primeira vez em três semanas, Sasuke _finalmente_ se sentiu em casa.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam deitados na cama há um bom tempo, completamente nus. Surpreendentemente, couberam naquele pequeno espaço, as pernas entrelaçadas e cada um ouvindo as batidas um do outro, numa mesma sintonia. Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Sasuke, e ele tinha o queixo apoiado no topo de sua cabeça, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Ele olhava para o chuvisco que caia através da janela. Era irônico o fato de como a tempestade se acalmou depois que eles fizeram amor. Parecia até que ela espelhara a explosão de sentimentos que ambos tiveram naquele momento.<p>

Sakura começou a fazer desenhos imagináveis em seu peito, arrepiando-o. Ele só aguardava o momento, mas senti-a hesitar. Talvez ela estivesse adiando, aproveitando o momento mágico, temendo quebra-lo.

Ele a ouviu suspirar. Ele preparou-se.

- Sasuke-kun... _Por quê_? – sussurrou, a voz abafada. Ele não precisou de uma pergunta mais elaborada. Ele entendera perfeitamente o que ela queria saber dele. Com um suspiro, levou a mão ao seu queixo delicadamente, elevando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

- Sakura... Nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p><em>Música do capítulo: Daughtry - Home<em>  
><em> Vou confessar uma coisa para vocês... quando terminei esse capítulo, fiquei meio receosa em postá-lo, porque alguém poderia achar o Sasuke meio estranho ou até mesmo OCC. <em>_Mas daí lembrei do fato de que, dã, Sakura e Sasuke são marido e mulher, além do fato dos Uchihas amarem intensamente. Então, postando sem medo de ser feliz haha. __Foi interessante tentar entender a mente do Sasuke, esse que é o meu personagem preferido de toda a história. Foquei mais no que ele poderia sentir-se em relação a Sakura em particular, já que conhecemos como ele se sentia em geral naquele monólogo maravilhoso do 699. Por isso não foquei tanto em outras coisas. __Comentem o que acharam, se ficou exagerado ou se encaixou na personalidade dele... Sobre o hentai também (lembrando que é a primeira vez que escrevo algo assim). Vocês sabem que as opiniões suas são o mais importante haha._  
><em> Enfim, eu falo demais... Beijos amores!<em>


	5. Eu Te Amo

_OI GENTE AMADA _  
><em>Esse nem demorou muito né? haha Acabei de escrever e revisá-lo agora, então resolvi postá-lo logo. Típica insônia... Desculpem o tamanho, mas esse capítulo é importante até demais para a história. O próximo será maior, prometo 3 <em>  
><em>Boa leitura!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Ela era pura. Feita do amor, imaculada como a neve no inverno rigoroso de dezembro. Ele era tóxico. Feito de veneno letal, a personificação do pecado e chagado em cada parte de sua alma. Ela não se importava em ser manchada com o escarlate pecaminoso que vinha de suas mãos. Ele necessitava do antídoto, da água benta que se derramava dela; necessitava ser curado. '' <strong>_– Fabiana Maria (Autoria Própria).

Ainda chuviscava lá fora, quando a noite começou a cair. Um ar úmido junto com o cheiro de terra molhada adentrava o quarto pela janela aberta por Sakura, a fim de fazer um ar fresco entrar no ambiente abafado. Ela surpreendeu-se ao notar o quanto era tarde. Quanto tempo eles passaram ali? Corou de repente. Tudo ainda estava tão nítido... Sentia Sasuke em cada célula do seu corpo. Cada toque, seu cheiro, o gosto dos seus lábios... Seu coração batia na sintonia de um único nome. Não se arrependeu nem um minuto do que fez. Para isso, precisava arrepender-se do seu amor por ele. E isso nunca. Tudo o que aconteceu naquele quarto, toda a intensidade dos dois, foi desprovido de unicamente um sentimento tão forte como aquele. Disso ela não tinha dúvidas; _sentiu_ isso com toda a sua alma.

E agora ele dissera que precisavam conversar. Sakura não queria admitir, mas estava com medo. Mesmo depois do momento tão bonito que se desenrolou naquele dia, ela ainda temia que aquele Sasuke inconstante aparecesse novamente. Estava tão feliz... Por isso quis adiar o máximo a pergunta que martelou na sua mente durante todo o momento em que ficou abraçada a ele. Mas necessitava saber o porquê de mudança tão repentina. Queria entende-lo.

Devidamente vestidos, os dois encontravam-se sentados lado a lado na cama. Sakura retirara o lençol manchado com o seu sangue, colocando-o em cima da cômoda para depois leva-lo a lavanderia do hospital. Não queria que nenhuma enfermeira ou até mesmo Shizune ou Tsunade dessem de cara com aquilo. Queria evitar maiores constrangimentos. Sem as botas ninjas e a blusa vermelha desabotoada, ela segurava a mão de Sasuke. Esperava pacientemente, enquanto acariciava os nós de seus dedos com o polegar.

- Pode começar quando quiser... – balbuciou. Ela levantou o olhar para ele e o flagrou encarando suas mãos juntas, com uma intensidade desconcertante. Sakura inspirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas de emoção brotarem. Como não queria se iludir... Mas estava complicado.

Sasuke hesitava. O carinho que ela fazia em sua mão ativava cada terminação nervosa de sua pele, mandando arrepios agradáveis por todo o corpo. Ele se sentia estranho. Não que estivesse arrependido ou coisa assim. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, algo nele estava diferente. Sakura estava por toda parte; em sua pele, alma e _coração_. Ela deixara digitais por toda a parte. Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke _fizeram amor _em uma tarde tempestuosa. Se o falassem isso há tempos atrás, ele não teria acreditado. Seu interior queimava com as lembranças. Censurou-se, porque caso continuasse ele a pegaria nos braços e faria tudo de novo.

Precisava manter o controle. Precisava esclarecer muitas coisas a ela.

Contudo, não sabia por onde começar. Havia tantas coisas entaladas na sua garganta e que ainda o atormentavam. Desabafar com Sakura poderia ser bom. Até porque, talvez ela ainda se sentisse confusa por não saber parte da história ainda. Depois de muito ponderar, tomou-lhe a mão e começou a mesma carícia que ela lhe fazia. Respirou fundo e olhou-a nos olhos.

E então contou tudo. Contou os motivos de ter agido de maneiras tão incompreensíveis desde que se encontraram depois da luta contra Danzou. Falou de toda a verdade sobre o massacre do clã, em como a história alterada por Obito o deixou louco e cego de ódio, fazendo coisas que não faria se estivesse lúcido. E ainda sobre o encontro com o edo-tensei de Itachi e a conversa com os antigos Hokages. Pontuou todos os motivos, nunca querendo expô-los como justificativa. Só queria compreensão da parte dela. Quando terminou, foi como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de suas costas. Notou o quanto necessitou colocar para fora tudo aquilo. Nunca na vida falara tanto como naquele momento.

Sakura ficou calada durante todo o relato. Sua expressão variava entre a de confusão, espanto, tristeza e dor. Ao terminar, sua expressão era uma mistura de tudo. Sasuke ficou esperando, o olhar novamente em suas mãos. Passou tempo demais, porém talvez ela só estivesse processando tudo. Não sabia exatamente o que queria vindo dela. Um trovão soou baixo além de Konoha quebrando o silêncio esmagador, a tempestade caindo distante dali. Estava tão silencioso, que o engolir seco da rosada pôde se ouvir no ambiente.

- Então... Quer dizer que Itachi fez tudo isso por amor a vila e a você? Eu... Nossa. – soltou num suspiro.

Ela ainda estava processando tudo o que o moreno contara. Mas, Deus, tudo fazia tão sentindo agora! Claro que não justificava, mas agora ela já não se sentia perdida como antes. E a culpa por quase tê-lo matado a sufocou. Sua garganta se fechou e seus olhos marejaram. Se tivesse ficado sabendo da verdade antes, inferno! Por que ninguém lhe contara?! Por pouco não cometeu o maior erro da sua vida! Naquele momento, Sasuke não precisava ser morto para se livrar da escuridão. O que ele precisava era de alguém ao seu lado, um ombro amigo, de _amor._

Fechou os punhos com força, apertando ainda mais a mão que estava sobre a sua. Trincou os dentes e as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Sentia um misto de ódio, desolação e culpa. Ódio de Danzou, ainda mais do que já sentiu em toda a sua vida. Sempre soube o quanto ele era filho da puta, mas aquilo passara todos os limites. A fonte de toda a desgraça de Sasuke fora ele. Sakura de repente ficou enjoada. Mas também ódio dela mesma. Devia ter insistido, pressionado Kakashi e Naruto a lhe contar tudo. Ela tinha direito disso, maldição!

- Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke ao notar o aperto em sua mão. Quando a olhou, viu que estava chorando. E aquilo o quebrou. Ele a fez chorar de novo. Sempre fazendo as coisas de modo errado. Não sabia muito que fazer, então tentou desviar do aperto para enxugar as lágrimas, sem sucesso. Tanto que evitou isso, porcaria... Ele queria desferir um soco em si próprio.

Sakura o olhou e notou sua expressão desolada. Meu Deus, ele não passava de um menino indefeso. Sasuke era só um menino precisando de afeto. Vendo-o assim, tão desamparado, Sakura se despedaçou por completo.

- Sasuke-kun... – disse seu nome num lamento e o abraçou, caindo de vez no choro. Era um choro desesperado, como o de uma menina que acabara de cair da bicicleta e arranhara o joelho. Sasuke ficou desorientado com aquela atitude.

- Me desculpe... Me desculpe... – lamentava no meio do choro, o apertando ainda mais contra si. Ela sussurrava isso sem parar, deixando Sasuke confuso e chateado. Porque ela se desculpava? Nada daquilo era culpa dela. _Nada_.

Só que ela não conseguia completar o que realmente queria dizer. Queria se desculpar por não estar ao lado dele quando mais precisou. E também por quase ter tirado a vida daquele que ela mesma seria capaz de doar a sua. Contudo, só conseguia chorar. E Sasuke sem saber o que fazer, começou a cariciar suas costas no intuito de acalmá-la. Só queria que ela parasse com aquelas tolices, mas talvez liberar todo aquele choro fosse necessário. Mas ele estava tão desolado ouvindo aqueles soluços intermináveis...

Como não conseguia proferir as palavras que queria, Sakura então fez aquilo que seu coração comandou que fizesse.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço, subindo até a linha da mandíbula, depois descendo de novo, para então ir de encontro ao seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – sussurrou sem parar, querendo que sua mente gravasse de vez aquilo. Começou outra série de beijos, agora do lóbulo da orelha até o queixo, sussurrando sem parar as mesmas palavras. Depois, pegou seu rosto com as mãos, prendendo seu olhar ao dele. Carregava tantas emoções que Sakura ficou tonta. Ela retirou as mechas da franja de sua testa para depositar um beijo. Em seguida, encostou sua testa na dele, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Ela ofegava.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – era quase como uma lamúria. Ouvindo aquilo, o interior de Sasuke queimou com um calor reconfortante que o deixou sem fôlego. Há anos que não se sentia assim. Queria ouvir mais daquilo, toda hora, a cada segundo. Não precisava de mais nada; só com aquelas palavras, ele soube que Sakura o entendera. Era quase como um segundo perdão vindo dela.

Sua respiração ficou pesada e com isso, tomou-lhe os lábios pela milésima vez naquele dia. E esse beijo era mais urgente, mais carregado de emoção do que qualquer outro. Era a forma dele de dizer que sentia o mesmo. Sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela.

Separaram-se para buscar ar, ambos ofegantes e com os olhos fechados. As testas colaram-se novamente, sentindo a respiração um do outro.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – repetiu, ainda buscando fôlego. Ouvir aquilo de olhos fechados foi ainda mais arrebatador para o moreno. Sua alma se encheu de esperança e quase poderia sentir como se estivesse se curando.

Beijou-a de novo, respondendo novamente a sua maneira. Sakura era como uma droga. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, a textura da pele... Sasuke estava viciado.

Inconscientemente, enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa mostarda e capturou um seio. Sakura gemeu surpresa, quando ele começou a massageá-lo. Em retaliação, mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e entregar-se aos seus cuidados novamente.

Porém, por mais que ele estivesse querendo toma-la novamente nos braços e fazer amor por toda a noite, precisava se controlar. Os dois tinham muito que pensar ainda e Sasuke necessitava colocar as emoções no lugar. E foi com um esforço sobre-humano que parou o que estava fazendo, deixando Sakura confusa. Olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas juntas em duvida, a respiração irregular.

- Não... Ainda não... Nós precisamos pensar e tentar entender tudo o que aconteceu... Principalmente eu... Preciso colocar minha mente no lugar... – balbuciou, olhando-a. Ela então relaxou. Claro que precisavam, aconteceu tanta coisa em pouco tempo. E a médica precisava repensar tudo o que ele lhe contara com mais calma.

- Claro claro. Você tem razão. – concordou, dando-lhe um beijo casto. Calçou então as botas e fechou o zíper da blusa, pegando em seguida o jaleco jogado ao chão e o lençol de cama sujo, isso tudo sendo acompanhada dele pelo olhar. Pendurou tudo em um braço e antes de sair, voltou-se para ele.

- _Eu te amo_. – repetiu uma última vez enfatizando cada palavra, para que ele enfiasse isso de uma vez na cabeça. Deu-lhe um último beijo casto e saiu porta afora. Não esperou que ele dissesse o mesmo. Era Sasuke, afinal. O Senhor Orgulhoso.

Quando saiu do hospital, uma pequena chuva ainda caía, lavando-a por completo. Pensou em como tudo mudou tão drasticamente em tão pouco tempo. A lembrança dela saindo de casa totalmente sem esperanças parecia uma coisa tão distante, e agora... Ela não sabia o que seria dos dois daqui para frente, mas sentia-se feliz.

Isso porque amar Sasuke já lhe era predestinado desde que nasceu, e disso tinha cada vez mais certeza. Amava-o com toda a alma, coração, ossos e tendões. Um sentimento que lhe corria nas veias como veneno letal, mas que era algo que a mantinha viva. Amá-lo era parte dela, que fazia seu coração bater como se fosse mil asas de beija-flores batendo ao mesmo tempo. E isso lhe era o suficiente, por enquanto.

**_"E 'eu te amo' era uma farpa que não se podia tirar com uma pinça_**...'' - Clarice Lispector (Uma Aprendizagem ou o Livro dos Prazeres).

* * *

><p><em>Não posso deixar de agradecer a cada um dos elogios de vocês. Eu fico boba, sério 3 <em>  
><em>Enfim, até a próxima 3<em>


End file.
